cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Souls 3
Dark Souls 3 is a series in which James and Aleks play Dark Souls 3. While playing the game, James and Aleks will dress in RP appropriate costumes. Episodes Trivia * James created 4 estus flasks, one Mountain Dew and the other Vodka mixed with other unknown liquids. The other two are unknown. * Dark Souls 3 is the second official series on the channel. * This series is the longest lasting gameplay series on the channel. * James had started playing Dark Souls 3 on his own channel but stopped when playing it on Cow Chop. Category:Series Quotes * "I created the bonfires! Nobody else! '- Black Wizard * "This one's pretty good" '- Aleks '''"Yea, it's Mountain Dew" - James''' "Yea, it tastes like it" '- Aleks * "What the fuck was that James? Or Black Wizard. I'm not really sure what character your playing as right now" '- Aleks'' * ''"Stop being treasure hunter! We don't need this shit!" '- James * "Ohhhhh! He's wavin'! He's like see ya you fukin' nerd! Get back to your own world!" '- James'' * ''"The Highest of Orders are always the deepest ones that run within the blood of the enemies." '- Black Wizard * "Don't throw any shit at her, man. She seems like a tough, tough bitch. Sorry to any bitches out there." '- Aleks'' * ''"It's as if fate decided to shit in your mouth and call it a day" ' James, to Aleks * "What about a stratosphere, what's that?" '- James '"That's like the outer layer of Earth's uh....oxygen system" '- Aleks'' * ''"Aaaah! Dude, that was right in my fucking cornea! Holy shit James, you almost made me blind from a fucking pineapple!" '- Aleks * "It is so awful to be sitting on the same couch as you. Smelling you. Smelling the smell of dried milk and potatoes" '- Aleks, to Black Wizard'' * ''"He (High Lord Wolnir) almost pulled me into the afterrealm. I can't make use of this dark power, Apprentice Wizard" '- Aleks * "Oooooooh this is a new approach called: get fucked!" '- Brett'' * ''"This invisible wench is going to stab you in the back, through the heart, up your esophagus, and out your mouth" '- Black Wizard, to Aleks * "But he's leaving, no...you didn't find out how big his dick was." '- James'' Translations ''At the bottom of the description in each Cow Chop video there are two phrases, both in a different language that are sometimes related to that video. | The following are the translations for each video. NOTE: Some of these are meant to not make any sense. CHARACTER CREATION | Episode 1 BIRDS AND BONES | Episode 2 DUAL WIELDING SHIELDS | Episode 3 GANKING TIME | Episode 4 VALENTINES DAY CARDS | Episode 5 SUMMONING MAD PHANTOM | Episode 6 MORE LORE | Episode 7 GREATWOOD TRIALS | Episode 8 ONION KNIGHT | Episode 9 GRANITE MILDRED | Episode 10 GENOCIDE RUN | Episode 11 EASIEST BOSS FIGHT | Episode 12 MILLHOUSE | Episode 13 PINEAPPLES | Episode 14 MAGGOTS | Episode 15 STORM RULER | Episode 16 ONION MAIDEN | Episode 17 THE RED ONE | Episode 18 WARRIOR OF SUNLIGHT | Episode 19 KMART POPE | Episode 20 CROSSFIT | Episode 21 ABYSS WATCHERS | Episode 22 BOSS BUDDY | Episode 23 ABYSS WATCHERS: FINAL ROUND | Episode 24 HIGH LORD WOLNIR | Episode 25 ONE MORE SOLID HIT | Episode 26 DISNEY WORLD FROM HELL | Episode 27 THE POOP THROWERS | Episode 28 YHORM THE GIANT | Episode 29 PONTIFF SULYVAHN | Episode 20 BLIND RUN | Episode 31 ALDRICH, DEVOURER OF GODS | Episode 32 NOT SO TINY DANCER | Episode 33 STRATEGY GUIDE BONFIRE | Episode 34 CORRUPTED DRAGONS | Episode 35 THE PERSISTENT SLAYER | Episode 36 APPRENTICE WIZARD RETURNS | Episode 37 HOMEMADE BONFIRES | Episode 38 THE FINAL FIGHT | Episode 39